wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Staticor
The Staticor is a set of Corpus Gauntlets released in , that is Researched from the Energy Lab in the Clan Dojo. Functioning similarly to throwing knives, the Staticor fires slow-moving energy bolts that explode upon hitting a surface, hitting an enemy or simply traveling for enough time, dealing damage in an area of effect. The weapon can also be charged to fire a single, powerful bolt with a wider explosion radius at the expense of its velocity. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic and Infested Sinew. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical damage multiplier. *Very high status chance. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Fast reload speed. *Shots create an 3 meter area of effect blast upon impact with a surface or enemy. The shots deal more damage at the epicenter. **Explosions do no self-damage. *Shots can be charged by holding down the primary fire button ( ), increasing damage and blast radius to 8 meters. **While charging, touching an enemy will consume the charge to release a discharge that functions like a normal shot while also applying a knockdown. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shields, Infested, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Projectiles have travel time, and has a limited max range of 75 meters (can be increased with Projectile Speed mods). **Charging a shot halves its velocity and range, making it ill-suited for engaging distant targets. *Very slow charge speed. *Charging a shot consumes 1 round of ammunition every second the primary fire button is held, even if the shot is fully charged. *While charging a shot, coming into direct contact with an enemy will discharge the shot onto that enemy, and will prevent the weapon from firing and charging as long as said enemy is in contact. **This includes being stuck with a Latcher, or coming into contact with an enemy during its death animation should one occur. Notes *Though the Arsenal adds them together, the Staticor's bolts and its explosions have separate damage values. At minimum charge, the bolt deals 35 damage to one target while the explosion deals 45 damage in an Area of Effect. Fully charged, the bolt deals 140 damage and the explosion deals 180 damage. *As with most ranged weapons that can charge their shots, the Staticor's charge can be cancelled by pressing the Reload key/button, refunding any ammunition used during the charge. Any ammunition expended while holding a charged shot will not be returned. **Charging a shot consumes 5 rounds of ammunition. Tips *Due to the weapon's slow projectile speed (especially with fully-charged shots), consider aiming at a nearby surface rather an enemy directly. * is recommended to counteract the Staticor's slow projectile speed. Use in conjunction with the augment to further increase projectile speed. *Charged shots can be controlled with Navigator, increasing their velocity and granting bonus damage. Trivia *Not only is the Staticor similar in function to the Sonicor, both weapons were manufactured by the Corpus. This is unique in this fact as normally another faction develops a weapon that mimics another, it rarely ever is produced by the same faction. *It is the first weapon to use ammo when not being fired, as charged shots drain ammo over time. The only similar comparison would be the Convectrix which uses ammo as long as the beams are present, whether firing or not. **If the player reloads before a shot is fully charged, ammo being used in the charge will be returned, which is the only weapon in the game that does this. *This is the second weapon in Energy Lab whose duplication costs 50,000 credits, after the Amprex. *The Corpus writing ( ) on the Staticor's case translates to "Force 0110". **The last 4 numbers could be Binary for 6, given the lack of numbers in the Corpus Language aside from 1 and 0. *The Staticor is the only weapon in warframe besides melee weapons that has a specific animation separate that plays regardless of the players idle animations. Media StaticorCodexDiorama.png|Staticor in Codex. Tenno_Reinforcements_-_Staticor Warframe Staticor, Fantasy Vs. Reality - 5 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Test Drive Staticor 4 Forma STATICOR - Throwing Energy 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Status chance increased from 25% to 28%. (unlisted) *Critical chance increased from 10% to 14%. (unlisted) *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. (unlisted) *Uncharged projectile damage increased from 35 to 44. (unlisted) *Uncharged explosion damage increased from 45 to 88. (unlisted) *Uncharged total damage increased from 80 to 132. (unlisted) }} de:Staticor Category:Corpus Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Research Category:Radiation Damage Weapons